


The Enigma of Gayle

by gatstiel



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Magic, Origin Story, sorcery, this is really cheesy and outlandish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatstiel/pseuds/gatstiel
Summary: The answer to the biggest burning question of every Parks & Rec fan (and of Ben Wyatt).





	The Enigma of Gayle

Gregory was losing his strength. But he had to push through. His foe was kneeling on the ground on all fours, shoulders heaving, summoning the will to strike again. If his rival sorcerer attacked him one more time, Gregory knew he would lose the battle - and his life. He was that exhausted. But couldn’t leave Gayle, he couldn’t leave his planet vulnerable to the evil sorcerer Addacan. 

_ I have to do this now _ . 

Gregory noticed Addacan’s knees shifting; he was beginning to rise. 

_ No _ .

Mustering all the strength he had left, Gregory the Sorcerer stretched out his hand and delivered his final blow, a deadly curse that would kill even the giants of Cal Ridge. Addacan’s body froze and toppled to its side. Gregory ran to the man, taking out a knife laced with poison, and knelt beside him. Addacan’s body might be paralyzed, but his eyes were still filled with anger. 

_ Not dead _ , Gregory thought.  _ Figures _ .

Swiftly, he plunged the knife into Addacan’s heart, then his brain for good measure. And with that, Addacan finally breathed his last.

Gregory’s shoulders shook as he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. His breaths were ragged and shallow as he tried to recover from the grueling battle he had just undertaken. Bruises covered his face, and he sensed a few broken ribs. 

He winced as he felt Gayle, the princess of the planet Trimeria, place a hand on his shoulder. “You did it,” she beamed. “You defeated him.”

He turned to embrace her. The king, Gayle’s father, had untied her bonds as Gregory had faced down Addacan. Gregory was overjoyed that Gayle was alive, but he sombered quickly as he considered the possible outcomes of his duel. “Addacan was an ancient and powerful sorcerer,” Gregory replied. “He still has many followers. They’ll be after me.” He hesitated, as if his words pained him. “And if they find me, they’ll torture you - or worse. Gayle, I can’t lose you.” 

He was rambling, he knew, but he was still reeling from his fight, and he was desperate to communicate the severity of the problem. Gayle was the love of his life. She was heralded as the most beautiful woman on the planet, but Gregory had ultimately fallen for her compassion for her people, her intelligence and passion for research, and her angelic singing voice. He was grateful that all his work to protect her and the king from Addacan had brought them closer and resulted in mutual affection. 

To lose her now, after all they had suffered and been through? Gregory couldn’t bear the thought. 

Having heard what Gregory said, King Taravan joined the couple. “Well,” he asked Gregory, “What solution would you propose?” 

\---

Gregory stood in front of the furnace, his arm wrapped around Gayle, watching as the flames licked Addacan’s corpse. They were doing this as a precaution: Addacan might have safeguarded himself against death, and they wanted to ensure there was no way he would be able to return to life. 

In just a few hours, with the aid of Gregory’s sorcery, he and Gayle would be travelling to their new home, a planet called Earth. 

“Earth is a large planet far from here,” Gayle had said the day before as they proposed a plan to the king, “and it is heavily populated by humans. Even if Addacan’s followers were able to find out we were there and garner enough magic to transport themselves there, I doubt they’d be able to locate us, two people out of 7 billion.” 

Gayle had studied the cultures of many of the planets, but had taken particular interest in Earth due to its similarities between Trimeria, and had become quite the expert of it over the years. It was Gregory that had had the idea of living on Earth, but Gayle had settled on the details. 

King Taravan had nodded, pondering. “How will you live there? Wouldn’t Gregory’s powers draw attention?”

Gayle had thought of this. “We’ll blend in as much as possible. I’ll be a housewife; no one will overestimate me that way.”

“And I’ll change my appearance completely,” the sorcerer had said, “change my name, and take a menial job. Gayle says that in the region in which we’ll reside, it’s easiest for attractive men to rise to power, so I’ll make sure people aren’t drawn to my transformed self.”

“Besides,” Gayle added, “no one believes in magic in America. If anything abnormal happens, the Americans will try to explain it away in terms of natural events, and if they can’t, they will merely forget about it.”

Gregory’s mind coming back to the present moment, he squeezed Gayle tighter to himself. She wrapped both her arms around his now large waist, tucking her head to rest on his chest. Sure, they’d be far away from their home planet, but they would be safe. And they would be together. Really, that was all Gregory cared about.

\--

After many days of covert space travel fueled by magic, Gayle and Gregory finally arrived in the small mid-western town they had selected to be their new home. It was a quaint city with a rich and controversial history, but it wasn't a place worth any notice. Perfect for them. As Gregory walked with his beloved past the city hall building, his future place of employment, Gregory looked up and smiled, thinking about what the future would hold for him and Gayle. 

_ Someday, _ Gregory thought,  _ when the people of this town grow to trust me, I will utilize my powers for good in this world. But for now, the people of Pawnee, Indiana don’t need Gregory the Sorcerer to protect them. They just need someone to be there, sitting in the background, bringing joy to their day-to-day lives.  _

_ They need me, Gary Gergich.  _

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Ben Wyatt's confusion (and everyone's confusion, really), over how Jerry ended up with a woman as gorgeous as Gayle. I love a good origin story, so I played around with outrageous ways Gayle could have ended up with Gary/Jerry/Larry. I wrote the original draft of this in college in about an hour for a writing exercise I had to do in a college class. It was pretty cheesy and poorly written, so I finally re-wrote it four years later, and voila. I know it's still filled with plot holes; it is not meant to be Taken Seriously.
> 
> I hope you liked it and found it funny and surprising. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
